


Behind Closed Doors

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, BDSM, Dubious Consent, Kakashi is a pervert, M/M, Male Slash, Mouth Fucking, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Service Submission, Smut, Some Fluff, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Just a collection of short little drabbles that explore the kinks of Konoha. Come see what really goes on behind closed doors.





	1. Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything Naruto related. It's been almost a decade since I wrote and posted fanfiction. Beta'd only by me.

Asuma wiped the sweat from his brow. He’d spent the last two hours making sure everything was perfect. The apartment had been cleaned thoroughly and the boots in his hands gleamed brightly. He set them aside, satisfied with his work. He grunted as he stood, stretching. The last mission had taken a lot out of him. He never knew three genin could be so damn exhausting. They had been gone for almost a month and the jounin was just glad to be home.

He didn’t mind being on long missions. Sleeping outside, eating crap food…that was all part of being a shinobi. But nothing compared to coming home to his love. He knew there were rumors about them, whispers no one had enough balls to say to his face. He was happy, even if most people didn’t understand their relationship. A quick glance at the clock told him he was running out of time for a shower.

His love had promised him he’d be home at 7. Nothing short of an attack on the village had ever stopped him from keeping him promises. Asuma smiled to himself as he set a glass in the freezer to chill. Just enough time to clean himself up for a night in. He stripped his sweaty clothes, tossing them in the hamper in their room. He paused at the closet, debating on what to take out. He quickly made his choice and padded naked into the bathroom.

The cool water was refreshing. The hard work of the last few hours and the strenuous push to get home had started to catch up to him. He relaxed against the cold tiles of the shower, enjoying a moment of rest. He let him mind wander to his lover. He loved when they had the time to clean each other. Asuma enjoyed taking his time with the other man. He shuddered as his body started to respond to his train of thought. Soon.

He turned the shower off and grabbed his towel. He dried off as fast as he could. He only had a few minutes to finish getting everything ready. He smiled as he picked up the collar from the bed. He missed being at his love’s feet far too much.

 

Ibiki pushed the front door open a bit harder than necessary. Stupid council meeting had nearly made him late. He didn’t know why they bother including him anyways. He was good at two things, T & I. He would leave the negotiates and niceties between nations to the Hokage. All he wanted was a damn drink and to be left the fuck alone. Alone, except for Asuma.

He paused as he looked around the front room of their shared apartment. It looked amazing compared to when he’d left this morning. He tried to keep on top of things when Asuma was away on missions, but drama with the newest trade agreements and some difficult assholes they had captured had left him working a lot of extra hours.

He shrugged off his long coat and kicked off his boots by the door. He paused when he saw his other pair of boots, the ones he brought out for special occasions. The other man had taken his time shining them. He could hardly turn down such a thoughtful gesture. He took his time putting them on, carefully lacing them. He knew Asuma was probably waiting patiently for him. Time to show him his appreciation.

The other jounin was kneeling on the ground in front of his chair, just like Ibiki knew he would be. He was naked, giving the scarred man a long line of sight down his back, down to his toned ass. Oh yes, he had done very well tonight and he knew it. People thought he was a sadist or worse. He simply enjoyed a bit of service and his lover knew exactly what he needed. 

Ibiki took a seat in his chair. To his right was a chilled glass, a decanter full of whiskey, and a cigar. To his left, was a collar and lock. This was shaping up to be an excellent night indeed. He’d figured Asuma would be worn out from his mission. He’d anticipated a quiet evening in. This was definitely much more exciting. He picked up the collar and lock. “Come here.” He knew the other man didn’t have to be told twice. “The house looks nice,” he paused, “and so do you.”

The dark haired man had obviously been working himself up. His cock was hard, pre come, practically dripping off the tip. He licked his lips. “Welcome home, Ibiki-dono.” His voice was low, betraying his arousal, much like his body had. Ibiki pulled him close, placing the collar around his neck and locking it in place. “May I?” He asked, gesturing to the table to Ibiki’s right. The scarred man nodded, sitting back.

Asuma finally stood. He poured a drink into the cold glass and handed it to the other man. Next, he picked up the cigar. He snipped the end off. Even though he enjoyed smoking, he never smoked cigars. He just didn’t enjoy them as much, but nothing thrilled him more than getting one lit for his love. Another small act of service. He tried to pass the cigar to Ibiki, but the other man pulled him down for a kiss instead. “I’m glad you’re home,” was all the scarred man said when the kiss ended. All Asuma could do was smile. So was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I already have the next few pairings planned out. I'll working on getting some posted over the next few weeks.


	2. Uniform

Iruka’s eyes flew open as a weight settled over him, pinning him to the bed. Adrenaline kicked in as he tried to sit up. Gentle hands pushed him back down. As the fogginess of sleep faded, he realized he was staring up into the white mask of an ANBU. “ANBU-san.” He whispered quietly, so as not to startle the other shinobi. 

The ANBU stared down at him for a moment, probably waiting to see if he would struggle against him. When he was finally satisfied that the chunin wasn’t going to attack him, he reached up and cupped his tan cheek with a gloved hand. He tenderly stroked the soft flesh. “I need you.” The ANBU finally told him.

The teacher stared up at the other man. He knew what the ANBU wanted. He came here, seeking him out after a mission. He needed to reconnect, needed to feel human again. He needed to satisfy the hunger of his body. All he needed was Iruka’s consent. The chunin nodded once. He would never turn him away and they both knew it.

Strong hands turned Iruka over and the cold ANBU armor pressed into his warm flesh. His hair tie was pulled out, spilling dark honey locks across his shoulders. A moment later the ANBU fisted it in his hands as he rubbed himself against the chunin’s ass. This was not going to be a night of slow, gentle love making. This was going to be a night of quick, rough sex. To be honest, Iruka looked forward to these nights when he could be fucked ruthlessly and without hesitation.

The ANBU moved away only long enough to remove his gloves and grab the lube he knew the other man kept in his nightstand. Iruka felt him tug at his sleep pants. He lifted his hips, allowing the other man to strip him bare from the waist down. He went up to his knees, baring himself for the ANBU. He heard to other man groan softly, though it was muffled by the mask. 

Iruka gasped when he felt warm fingers press against him, covered in cold lube. He pressed his face into his pillow as the ANBU prepared him. No matter how far gone the other man was, he would never let himself truly hurt the teacher by skipping this step. The chunin cried out as one finger, then two slid into his body. The ANBU took his time preparing him for what they both knew was going to be rough sex. 

The chunin gasped as those long, talented fingers brushed his prostate. His whole body shuddered as the ANBU fingered his ass, leaving him a panting mess. “ANBU-san, please.” Iruka didn’t usually speak when they were together, but he desperately needed the other man to stop teasing and just fuck him already. The other man made a noise: a groan, a laugh? It was hard to tell through the mask and slowing slid his fingers out. He undid his uniform pants, freeing his aching cock. He grabbed the lube bottle again, pouring some into his hand.

He spread the liquid over his length and knelt behind the chunin. There was a part of him that wanted to take the younger man savagely, but he fought against that urge. He was not an animal willing to hurt his partner in that way. He took his time, slowing pressing into the tightness of the other man’s ass. 

Iruka took a moment to adjust to the ANBU. When he was ready, he pushed his hips back, letting the other man know he was ready for him. This was the only tenderness he would get now that he let the ANBU know he could take him as he wanted. The other man grabbed his hips, hard enough to bruise, and pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back into him. It made the teacher cry out.

The ANBU fucked him hard for several minutes, enjoying the warm and tightness of him. Iruka tried to look at the other man over his shoulder, but he only caught a glimpse of white as his face was pressed down into his pillow, the ANBU gripping his hair tightly. That was how they both liked it. Hair fisted in his hand, the ANBU leaned over him, shifting his hips to fuck him deeper.

The sex never lasted long like this. There was too much need for release, but this was some of the best sex Iruka had ever had. He managed to get a hand under his body, so he could grip his own cock. Pre-come had leaked out, coating it. He moaned as he fisted his hand around his length, fucking his own hand as the ANBU fucked him. He felt himself start to get close. He knew by the uneven, muffled breathing behind him that the ANBU was close as well. The hand in his hair tightened, making him cry out as he came.

The ANBU felt Iruka’s body tighten around him. He was satisfied that his partner had come and focused on his own release. He pounded into him as hard and as fast as the chunin could handle. The other man was making soft, panted moans under him. The sound of him, combined with his tightness, pushed the ANBU over the edge. He cried out the teacher’s name as he came, buried deep inside of him.

Iruka collapsed on the bed after the ANBU pulled out of him. His heart was pounding as he gasped for air. Fuck, that has been good. He heard the other shinobi leave the room. He took this time to get his racing heart under control. He wasn’t panting anymore by the time the other man rejoined him. A warm, wet cloth was pressed against him, as the ANBU gently cleaned him up. He rolled over when the man was done, taking the offered cloth to clean himself up further. He wiped up his own mess, trying to get as much off the bed as possible. Oh well. He was just going to have to sleep in a wet spot. He’d strip the sheets tomorrow after he’d had more rest.

The ANBU moved back next to him, crouching over him. He rested him forehead against the chunin’s, cool mask against hot flesh. “I love you.” He whispered to him before quietly leaving the room again to change out of his ANBU uniform.

“I love you too.” Iruka called over him, already almost falling back asleep. He hated when Kakashi had to leave for dangerous ANBU assignments, but the homecoming almost made it worth it. And he did look good in that uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is apparently what comes out of too little sleep and a need to write. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame my Kakashi muse 100% for this. #sorrynotsorry

Everyone thought Kakashi was the pervert in the relationship, which was true, but damn if Ru didn’t give him ammo for his perverted thoughts. Like his obsession with eating spoonfuls of peanut butter. No one should look that good when eating, but the way he ran his tongue over the spoon did things to him and made him formulate a very naughty idea in his head, one that Ru may hate him for, but fuck it was hot. 

“Hey, do you want some pup time this weekend?” Kakashi tried to ask it as nonchalantly as possible, hoping that his love wouldn’t pick up on his perverted thought process. 

Iruka literally perked up at the offer. “Well, we don’t have any plans and it has been a while...” Ever since Kakashi had discovered that side of his lover he gave him as many opportunities as possible to spend time in pup space. “I would love to.” Oh yes, his love was playing nicely into his plan.

-

Kakashi adjusted the straps on the pup hood, making sure it fit properly before letting Iruka have time with his toys. Fetch was one of his favorite games, though it was hard on his knees even with knee pads. “Does Ruka want his ball?” He held it up so the pup could see it. His eyes got wide with excitement as he barked happily. “Alright, then go get it!” He tossed the ball across the room, watching as his pup scrambled after it.

They enjoyed that game for a while until Ruka was clearly getting tired. He had curled up on the floor, chewing on his second favorite stuffy. His favorite one still needed to be fixed after he had gotten a little too overeager with chewing on its ear. “Hey, Ruka. Do you want a treat?” Now his devious plan was coming to fruition. He pulled out a jar of peanut butter he had hidden behind the cushion when Iruka had been getting changed earlier. 

The pup’s face lit up as he eagerly moved closer. His excited whimpers and barks grew in volume as Kakashi unscrewed the top. He dipped a finger into the sticky substance and offered it to him. Ruka began licking at his hand, seemingly enjoying his surprise treat. “Oh yes. Who’s a good boy? Yes, you’re a good boy.” He rubbed the leather ears on the mask with his free hand, giving him scritches just behind his pup ear. 

Once his finger had been thoroughly cleaned by the happy pup, he dipped his finger in again, grabbing a bit more. “Yes, good boys get treats. Do you want more?” He was met with excited barking as he held his hand out again. The pup’s tongue running over his fingers was making him hard as fuck. Ruka was seemingly distracted by the extra bit of peanut butter that he didn’t notice Kakashi slowly undoing his pants. “I have one more treat for you, Ruka.” The pup looked up at him expectantly, still not seeing the treat that was waiting for him.

He grabbed Ruka’s chin and directed his gaze to his hard cock which he had smeared a bit of peanut butter on. For a moment Iruka came through, the man being the pup coming back to the forefront, and Kakashi wondered if he’d gone too far with his game, but then Ruka scrambled half into his lap, eagerly lapping at his exposed dick. “Ah, fuck, Ruka. Ah, good boy.” He had been thinking about this all week, deciding to save himself for this moment rather than jerking off to the thought of it. To say he was sensitive and horny as fuck was a bit of an understatement. 

Ruka’s warm tongue felt amazing as he ran it up and down Kakashi’s cock. Oh, he was a pervert, but he had no fucking shame when his lover’s mouth was on him. He reached forward, gripping Ruka’s head in his hands. “Now, for my treat.” He thrust into the pup’s mouth, careful not to gag him. That was not how he wanted this particular fantasy to end. It took a moment for his love to adjust, but soon, he was able to take all of him deep into his throat. This was not the first time he had fucked Iruka’s mouth, but he probably hadn’t been expecting it today.

Kakashi savored the lovely sounds he made as he used his mouth. Ruka was making soft whimpering noises as he worked hard not to choke. He never lasted long when they did this. The warmth of his mouth and throat were too good and he hadn’t masturbated all week in preparation. The faster he came, the easier it would be on Ruka. Kakashi wasn’t exactly gentle when they did this. “So fucking close,” he moaned. He buried himself all the way in the pup’s mouth, crying out as he came. 

Iruka pulled back a bit, trying not to choke. Kakashi quickly undid the mask, breaking the pup scene. “Are you alright? Was it too much?”

“Fucking pervert,” his love managed to get out in between coughs. His heart sank a bit. Maybe he had gone too far. 

“Ru, I’m…” He trailed off as his lover stood, a very large stain across the front of the shorts he’d been wearing. “Did you come from that? Without even being touched?”

Iruka’s face turned bright red as he turned his back to Kakashi. “I’m going to change. Stay the fuck out of my peanut butter.” Kakashi sat back with a grin. Oh yes, they were so going to have to do that again sometime.


End file.
